


Gokuhara's lab

by That_Adorable_Fox



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Multi, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, if u squint, set after chapter 4, sort of ooc? he's allowed to express emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Adorable_Fox/pseuds/That_Adorable_Fox
Summary: The lab doors of the dead are always lockedgood thing he knows how to pick them
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito & Oma Kokichi
Kudos: 39





	Gokuhara's lab

**Author's Note:**

> lol I wrote this at 11:30 when inspiration wouldn't leave me

Kaito looked up, a flash of white catching his eye and going into the front doors of the school. He blinked, rubbing his eyes. His first thought was a ghost, but of course, that was impossible.

~~ Or was it? Had Korekiyo’s ritual worked after all?? ~~

“Kaito, no slacking.” Shuichi teased him, finishing the last of his sit ups. 

“Of course not! But, ah, I already did some in my room as a warm up, so maybe I can-”   
“If you’re not feeling well, just say so.” Maki, who had finished her set ages ago, crossed her arms. “It's better than just lying.”

“I-I’m not lying!” Kaito rolled his eyes. “But I ah, do need to use the restroom, so I’ll be right back.”

Shuichi pushed himself up, raising an eyebrow as Kaito walked into the school. 

_ “...do you think he’s alright..?” _

_ “Yeah. At least, I hope so.”  _

Kaito pushed open the doors, heading down the hall. The men’s bathroom was on the opposite side, but he wanted to do a little investigating first. He walked around, looking for...that “ghost.”

Soft, almost silent footsteps pattered down the hallway. So quiet that Kaito had to strain his ears to hear. He followed the soft noise around a bit, looking around corners and trying to find the source of the noise. 

The footsteps seemed to slow as they got closer to their destination, and Kaito slowed with them so he wasn’t caught. There was a soft sigh, the soft  _ clicks _ of a lock being picked, and the quiet  _ clack _ of a door opening. Kaito looked around the hallway just in time to see the tail ends of the familiar white straps that were always attached to Kokichi’s thighs. He crept closer, blinking as he realized that the door Kokichi had gone through was none other than the one for the recently deceased Gonta Gokuhara’s lab. He pushed it open slightly, careful not to make any noise. 

Kokichi was standing in the middle of the room, clutching a green strap and a kubzpad. His posture was rigid and stiff, and his shoulders were shaking ever so slightly. He clenched his fists and went to one of the trees. He slid down the back of the trunk until he was sitting, the items clutched in his hands now pressed to his chest. Kokichi’s white uniform was undone a little, and his lack of checkered scarf allowed Kaito to see that the collar had been torn off. The cuffs of his pants were also messily torn as well, and the straps around his small legs had been tightened as far as they could go, and looked to be stained faintly of pink. 

A small sniffle is what startled Kaito out of his examination of the scene before him. 

Kokichi’s shoulders shook harder. Silent sobs escaped him, his frantic yet quiet gasping and sniffles being the only noise coming from him. It was nothing like the faking crying he had seen him pull a million times earlier. Before, the tears were summoned on command. They were loud, obnoxious, dramatic. 

Now, it was almost like he was afraid to be caught in such a vulnerable state. The way his left hand covered his mouth and his right gripped the pad and strap. 

He was...mourning. He was upset, sad. For Gonta. 

Was everything he claimed after the trial just another one of his lies? Did he actually care for Gonta?

And if that was a lie...was his claim that he was a malicious psychopath a lie, too?

Kaito quietly backed away from the lab’s door, heading back to the courtyard. His mind swirled with thoughts. What part of Kokichi was a lie? What wasn’t? Would he ever reveal it to them? Would the boy be okay?

Kaito’s slippers swished against the ground as he exited the school building, waving to Maki and Shuichi with a small, slightly fake smile on his face.

He had a lot to think about.


End file.
